In a vehicle body side structure of an automobile described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-272538, a side body includes an inner panel and a side body outer panel. A first reinforcement (front pillar outer reinforcement) for reinforcing a front pillar is disposed in the side body at a front pillar portion thereof. A lower end portion of the front pillar outer reinforcement extends toward a vehicle rear side and is joined to a front end portion of a side sill reinforcement (rocker outer reinforcement) provided at a side sill portion (rocker portion).
As another prior art document related to the present application invention, there is Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-61991.